


Sometimes It Does

by saltyfandombrat



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Bobby | Trevor Wilson-centric, Infection, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyfandombrat/pseuds/saltyfandombrat
Summary: Bobby Wilson had never considered his tattoos to have too much meaning, over the years, they meant different things.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Sometimes It Does

"What does it mean?" It wasn't a question Bobby had ever considered hearing in regards to his own body. He had been asked the meaning of stories in class, of snippets of music he played, of why he acted certain ways. Those all had meanings. He was able to explain why the author chose to personify flowers, he could explain the feelings in his music, he had a reason why he was so strict with himself. But he couldn't explain the ink on his body. There wasn't some deep answer he could give to people. He wasn't even expecting to be questioned about it. 

"What does it mean?" Luke had asked the first time he got a tattoo. He was fifteen at the time and irresponsible when he decided to permanently put something on himself. It had been a simple design, just an airplane on the inside of his arm. He could have made up some elaborate story and reached to give it some deeper meaning. Could tell all about how he had spent his whole life traveling and still sometimes longed to take flight, to get away from town for just a while. It wouldn't technically be a lie, he did feel that way, but it wasn't what he intended. He told him it simply meant he knew someone with a tattoo machine. 

"What does it mean?" Reggie had asked while Alex freaked out over what he had done. Staring down at the stick and poke tattoo Bobby had done himself, they tried to decipher what it was. He was sixteen when he had tattooed his own thumb. It had hurt like hell as he worked the lines all the way around it. And it had still turned out shitty, lines were crooked and off, and it really looked like it had been done by himself. He had just been bored and had the stuff to do it. As Alex ranted about how unsafe it was, he had simply smiled at Reggie. He told them the truth, it meant that barbed wire was the only thing he knew how to tattoo. 

"What does it mean?" Bobby's mom had asked as she cleaned up the newest tattoo on his side. He was seventeen the first time a tattoo got infected and he had to deal with it. His mom had taken it better than he expected her to, but that was probably because she was too focused on her son being in pain. It hurt even more than when he had tattooed his own thumb, yet this one was done by an older friend of his who was close to becoming an apprentice. That time, he wished he could give her a real reason, maybe she would be less disappointed if she knew there was an actual reason her son had an infected tattoo. He couldn't lie to her and told her it was because he liked sunflowers. 

"What does it mean?" The tattoo artist had asked as she laid down the stencil. At nineteen years old, it was his first time in an reputable shop, someplace where he wasn't in someone's basement or on some dingy couch in his friend's garage. It would be more expensive than his friends who had worked only for experience or occasionally a twenty dollar bill. But the price didn't matter to him, it was more important that this was done right. It mattered to him that this one would look good and that it would last. As he stared down at the purple outline of a sun on the inside of his wrist, he muttered one short phrase, "it means family." 


End file.
